A Primera Vista
by Al Shinomori
Summary: Una joven que por petición de su prima le toca cubrirla en su trabajo y por azares del destino se encuentra con chico de ojos turquesa Alto, guapo y muy serio. -A primera vista me había enamorado de un extraño - NELGRIMM -


**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historias y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título:**__A primera vista_

_**Autor:**__Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:**__Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

_**Dedicatoria:**__Para todos aquellos fans de esta pareja que como Yo desean leer muchas historias con estos dos personajes como protagonistas. Espero que la disfruten y dejen comentarios._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

* * *

Volví a mirar por la ventana. Eché un vistazo a las parejas que paseaban animadas por el parque **– **_¿Hasta cuándo?–_ Solté un suspiró lleno de frustración _- ¿Acaso no podía llegar el amor de mi vida en un caballo blanco y vestido de príncipe azul? –_ Pregunté al silencio; dibujé una forzada sonrisa – _Ya va siendo hora de madurar y dejar de lado y en el olvido los cuentos de princesas_ – Seguí pensando mientras esperaba que llegará algún cliente. Me encontraba tan ensimismada que no supe en que momento llego el apuesto chico de ojos turquesa que me observaba fijamente y con una mezcla de curiosidad reflejada en su mirada.

**-SHHHZZCK** – Chasqueó la lengua para llamar mi atención y abanicó su mano frente a mi rostro.

**- Perdón**- Me disculpé sumamente avergonzada por mi falta de atención – **Buenas tardes** – saludé con rubor en mis mejillas; aparté la mirada y la clave en la caja registradora – **Le tomo su orden** – Indiqué con más control sobre mis nervios alargando mi mano le ofrecí la carta – **Aquí está el menú **–

- **Café americano negro** – Respondió sin mirar la carta.

**-¿Para llevar o tomar aquí?** – Pregunté.

**- Para aquí** – Respondió secamente.

- **Le repito su orden** – Dije sin mirarle y marcando el código – **Café americano negro para tomar aquí** – Seguí en lo mío, aquel chico era tan atractivo que el hecho de tenerle frente a mí me parecía intimidante – **Son veinte pesos** –

Sacó un billete de cien pesos y me lo entregó – **Si gusta tomar asiento en un momento le entrego su café **- Le entregué su cambio y me dirigí hacia la barra para depositar el líquido negro en la taza. Giré sobre mis talones y le vi sentarse en una de las mesas que se encontraba pegada en la ventana.

**-Aquí tiene** – Deposité la taza sobre la mesa **-¿Le dejo leche y azúcar?** – Pregunté.

-**No es necesario** – El joven observaba a través del cristal polarizado.

Y aquella imagen me dejo hipnotizada mientras miraba su perfil **– **_Parecía un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas_ – Hice una sonrisa de chica idiota soñadora y enamorada – _Hasta cuando piensas madurar _– Reprochó mi conciencia.

-**Eres nueva, ¿Cierto?** – Aquellas palabras interrumpieron la discusión mental que estaba a punto de iniciar con mi Yo interno.

**- No** – Negué moviendo la cabeza, mi respuesta había terminado por captar la completa atención del chico.

**-No te había visto antes** – Mencionó clavando su mirada en mi rostro. Aquella acción logro que perdiese la calma una vez más, mis mejillas se sonrojaron, y el pulso se aceleró de tal manera que pensé me desmayaría.

- **Estoy reemplazando a mi prima Rangiku** – Respondí desviando la mirada, debía disimular lo que este joven me hacía sentir.

- **Entiendo –** Bebió de su café – **Tienen cierto parecido en su fisionomía** – Su mirada recorrió mi figura de arriba – abajo descaradamente. Aquel gesto logró que me pusiera roja de la cabeza a los pies – **Tú eres más linda** – Dijo clavando su mirada en mi rostro y las piernas me temblaron. Adivinando lo que sus palabras lograban en mi persona, sonrió con satisfacción – **Toma asiento** – Mas que invitación, aquello era una orden.

_-__**Yo…**_ - Balbuceé _**– Estoy en mi turno**_ – Dije nerviosa – _**Estoy trabajando**_ – Seguí hablando para convencerme que lo que el joven me pedía no estaba bien – _No, definitivamente eso no era correcto_ –

-**A esta hora no hay nadie** – Dijo muy seguro – **Es la hora muerta y aburrida de todos los establecimientos** –

Seguía de pie frente a él – **¿Cómo te llamas?** – Preguntó con interés.

**-Nelliel Tu Odelschwancks** – Respondí automáticamente y en contra de mi voluntad_. Pero, ¿Qué me está pasando?_

-**Un placer** – Siguió mirándome con calma.

Y en ese momento todo era extraño. A pesar de que lo mejor que podía hacer era dirigirme a la barra y seguir esperando alguno que otro cliente, me quede ahí esperando ansiosa a que me dijera quien era, a que se dedicaba y con qué frecuencia asistía a la cafetería. Aquel chico había despertado una parte de mi ser que parecía estar oculta en lo más profundo de mi alma. No sólo despertaba la curiosidad de saber aspectos superficiales, iba más allá de todo aquello. La intensión se relacionaba más con descubrir sus virtudes, sus defectos, fortalezas, sus debilidades. Y de repente unas inmensas ganas de besarle se apoderaron de mí, lograron que mis mejillas se tiñeran de carmín, la idea de acercarme y besar sus labios me hizo darme cuenta que - _A primera vista_- me había sentido no sólo atraída por ese joven, si no que tenía la necesidad de investigar sus secretos y compartir con él tanto sus alegrías como sus tristezas y viceversa. No entendía que estaba pasando y aquello inyectó de pánico mis pensamientos.

-**Jaegerjaques****Grimmjow- **Por fin dijo su nombre y se puso de pie, intimidándome con su altura, casi un metro noventa.

-**Mu… cho, gus..to** – Los nervios me traicionaron una vez más, su cercanía era de lo más sugerente -_**Si sólo se acercará un poco más**_ - Me dije en silencio, sería cuestión de segundos y pararme de puntitas para rozar sus labios

**-¿Para qué debería acercarme?** – Preguntó acercándose un poco más a mi rostro, a escasos centímetros, sentí su respiración y sus palabras me alarmaron.

– _Debí pensar en voz alta_ – Como si su cuerpo quemará me aleje del joven – **Lo lamento** –

**- No deberías de pedir** – Sonrió con arrogancia – **Lo que no estas dispuesta a enfrentar y soportar –**

-**Yo**…-

-**Buenas tardes**- La llegada de un cliente me salvo de dar explicaciones.

**-Buenas tardes** – Respondí al saludo y antes de que el joven Jaegerjaques pudiera seguir con la conversación me disculpe y me dirigí a la barra con la intensión de olvidar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir hace unos minutos.

-**Joven Jaegerjaques – **La recién llegada se quedó parada mirando al chico de ojos turquesa –**Buenas tardes, no sabía que se encontraba aquí** – La joven saludó e hizo una reverencia hacia el lugar donde estaba del apuesto joven.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza Grimmjow respondió al saludo de la recién llegada. La pelinegra caminó hacia a mí- **Hola** – Sonrió – **Tú debes Nelliel, la prima de Ran** – Extendió su mano con gesto amable y cálido – **Soy Momo Hinamori, mucho gusto** – Así su mano y le devolví la Sonrisa, aún no entendía por qué esa joven sabía mi nombre y se dirigía a mí con mucha familiaridad – **Soy el relevo de tu prima, lamento la demora y gracias por esperar** – Estrechó mi mano.

**-Mucho gusto** – respondí al descubrir que la chica era compañera de trabajo de mi prima Ran – **No te preocupes** – Sonrió, la verdad era que su prima Ran en ningún momento le había dicho que alguien iba a llegar a relevarla, por lo que mejor había cancelado todos los compromisos de ese día.

**-Ya puedes irte si quieres** – Me dijo mirando de reojo hacia donde se encontraba sentado el joven Grimmjow leyendo una revista de negocios.

-**Si claro** – Dije sin pedir explicaciones. Tal vez el joven Grimmjow era un cliente especial, de aquellos que les gustaba la calma y mientras menos bullicio y personas hubiese en su lugar de relax mejor – **Voy a cambiarme y me iré a casa** – Giré mi cuerpo entrando a la sala de descanso que se encontraba a un costado de la islita donde se preparaban los frapes.

-**Desea algo más de tomar o gusta algo de comer** – Ofreció respetuosa y amablemente Momo al joven de cabellos azulados.

-**Aún no** – La seriedad con la que había respondido me causó un escalofrió al ver su perfil, no había movido ni un solo musculo seguía muy concentrado en su lectura.

Salí de la sala y caminé hacia la puerta que se encontraba a un costado de la barra – **Me dio gusto saludarte Momo** – Sonreí despidiéndome de la pelinegra. Antes de empujar la puerta de cristal de la salida de la cafetería giré mi rostro – **Que tengas linda tarde Grimmjow, con permiso** – Salí del lugar sin esperar a escuchar alguna palabra de parte del apuesto joven. Sonreí para mis adentros, había sonado atrevida llamándole por su nombre de pila. Pero, ¿Qué podía ocurrir?, no tenía la intención de volverle a ver y supongo que Él a mí tampoco.

Después de todo, aquel encuentro había sido – _A primera vista_ – casual y cotidiano. Y la atracción y sensación que su mirada, su voz y cercanía habían despertado en mí sólo parecían ser reacciones de un encuentro fugaz y momentáneo entre dos extraños que jamás volverían a cruzar sus destinos_._

* * *

_-A primera vista me había enamorado de un extraño_ –

* * *

Fin

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Hola, Espero que el comienzo de este 2013 venga con muchas bendiciones para todos ^.^ Un abrazo y un beso. Estoy de regreso con nuevos fics, ya estoy trabajando en 4 historias más y estoy trabajando en las que ya están en línea, próximamente tendrán mucho de mí. La razón, me encontré que hay muchos fics de Nnotria x Nel y me frustré, como es posible que haya tantos fics de la linda Nel con ese psicópata sádico, sin sentido del honor como lo tiene Grimm, así que me he propuesto por cada fic que haya de esa pareja, espero poder escribir 2 más, lo sé es una tarea muy pesada, pero con ayuda de otros fans si se puede, anímense a escribir chicas y chicos, por fis. Acá les dejó mi contribución._

_Dejen sus reviews ^^, mientras más haya, más actualizaciones habrá eso se los aseguro. Por cierto, este One-shot tendrá dos más que lo complementarán, el siguiente es "__**A Segunda Vista" **__narrado desde el punto de vista de Grimmy y __**"A Tercera Vista"**__ que será como una especie de Epílogo que explicará en tercera persona como será el final de estos dos extraños. Estaré esperando sus comentarios y ya saben quien quiera saber sobre las otras dos historias relacionadas con este fic, háganmelo saber y me apresuraré a actualizar._

_Siguientes actualizaciones: __**Eventos Cotidianos**__ y un nuevo One shot titulado "__**En la estación de tren".**__ Espérenlos ^.^._

_Hasta la siguiente entrega _

_Al chan_


End file.
